1. Field of the Invention
Certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to communication technologies. For example, certain embodiments of the present invention can be used in wireless communications, and particular in the Long Term Evolution (LTE) of Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and Evolved UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (Evolved UTRAN or simply EUTRAN). More particularly certain embodiments of the present invention provide an extension of power headroom reporting to be used by each and every user equipment (UE) to allow for a more efficient resource allocation by an evolved Node B (eNodeB).
2. Description of the Related Art
Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE), which is a project within the 3GPP to improve the UMTS standard with respect to efficiency, services, costs, new spectrum opportunities and better integration with other open standards. LTE may result in a new evolved Release 8 of the 3GPP standard including extensions and modifications of the UMTS system. The architecture is called EPS (Evolved Packet System) and comprehends E-UTRAN (Evolved UTRAN) on the access side and EPC (Evolved Packet Core) on the core side.
3GPP Release 8 is expected to be developed further. Much of the standard is expected to be oriented around upgrading UMTS to the fourth generation mobile communications technology, essentially a wireless broadband Internet system with voice and other services, such as data services, built on top.
In 3GPP standardization the specification for power headroom reporting for LTE has started and is expected to be defined. Power headroom reporting is currently topic of 3GPP standardization and the described problem has not yet been solved.